


Pranks at Hogwarts

by aarontveitisgreat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarontveitisgreat/pseuds/aarontveitisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-shot of Grantaire and Enjolras pranking each other at Hogwarts.<br/>That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Juanjoltaire's Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57171) by Wigs, also know as juanjoltaire on tumblr. 
  * Inspired by [Hogwarts AU (ExR)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57220) by Juanjoltaire AKA Wigs. 



> This is a two-shot based on the wonderful juanjoltaire's art on her tumblr :D  
> Go check it out!  
> http://juanjoltaire.tumblr.com/

Enjolras had woken up feeling relaxed, which was very unusual for the Slytherin. He usually got only about an hour of sleep, using the time that most people use to rest as time to work on extra homework, study for exams, and write some more speeches for the ABC meetings. He sat up and stretched, immediately regretting it as he crashed his hands against the low dungeon ceiling. Nursing his fingers, Enjolras got out of bed and used a quick Summoning charm to get his clothes to fly over. As he walked over to the bathroom, he was startled by a loud yell.  
"Imperio!"  
"Protego!" Enjolras replied casually with a flick of his wand, creating a forcefield in front of him. "Good morning to you too, Montparnasse."  
"Next time, blondie." The older Slytherin spat out as he left the dormitory, the door slamming behind him. Enjolras sighed and lowered his wand, letting the transparent shield fall. He could still remember when Montparnasse had befriended him, taking him in as an apprentice in the art of 'overthrowing the idiots, especially those Hufflepuffs', as the brunette had fondly called it. Fortunately for Enjolras, he had met the boys who would later become Les Amis de l'ABC shortly after classes started, and he never looked back. Unfortunately for Enjolras, Montparnasse had taken his change of friends as betrayal and was committed to making his life as difficult as possible, trying to hex him into oblivion every time they encountered each other in any place barren of teachers. With a small sigh he went into the bathroom and locked the door with a quick spell behind him, preventing Montparnasse from trying to use more spells on him. After a couple of minutes Enjolras was fully dressed and ready to start the day. He unlocked the door and started to head up to the Great Hall. 

When Enjolras was younger, he'd been so confused by all of the moving passageways and talking painting surrounding him. Now he was grateful for them, because it made getting around places in secret so much easier. Why did he have to go in secret, you might ask? The answer is Javert, the nasty old goblin who is in charge of the security at Hogwarts. Now Enjolras wasn't exaggerating when he called Javert a goblin, seeing as he really was one. Javert had always had something against Enjolras and was determined to catch him doing something wrong. Whether it was because of his refusal to follow the seating rules at meals or the fact that he had tried to switch to a different House multiple times, Enjolras would never know.  
"Enjolras?" He heard a female's voice call from the hallway that led to the Slytherin common room, and he groaned.   
"I'm over here, 'Ponine,"   
"Well I'm sorry if I don't have a tracking device on you!" Eponine's face popped up from around the corner, and Enjolras grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway, ducking under the nearest tapestry of Salazar Slytherin that hid a small tunnel. "Oy! What was that for, blondie?"   
"Javert was on my tail, I had to get rid of him. Now come on, let's go to breakfast. And don't call me blondie again!" Eponine grinned and ducked her head, following Enjolras down the passageway. If there was one thing Eponine had learned in her friendship with Enjolras, it was that you shouldn't question what was going on, just roll with it.   
She could remember the day that they had become friends, when she had punched Montparnasse in the nose after he had magically dyed her hair a bright pink. Enjolras had thrown a shield spell up before he could hex her, and then the blonde had taken her down to the Great Hall himself, much to the jealousy of many girls. Of course their friendship was exactly what it sounded like, a friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. They protected each other and that was that.   
"Fancy seeing you in here, Enjolras! And hello to you too, Eponine," A soft voice exclaimed.   
"Hello, Jehan. Might I ask why you are taking the passage?"   
"I heard some voices through the wall when I was walking to breakfast, so I decided to investigate. I had suspected it was you, but I still had to check. Can't have anyone else discovering the passage."   
"So the muffling spell wore off?"   
"Yeah, I'll get 'Ferre to redo it after breakfast. How's it going, Eponine?"   
"I'm fine, nothing new." Eponine replied as the trio continued walking. "What about you?"   
"I feel wonderful, thank you for asking!" The Ravenclaw replied, grinning. "Inspiration struck me last night, and I ended up writing a new poem! Unfortunately I do not have it memorized, and I left it back in the common room. Another time I will share it with you, if you would like to listen."   
"That would be lovely. Hey, did you hear about the contest that Headmaster Valjean is starting today?"   
"No, what is it?" Enjolras questioned, turning around to face Eponine as he continued to walk, only backwards now.   
"It's actually right up your alley, Enjolras."   
"Is it a speech writing contest?"   
"Ding ding ding! Give the man a prize!" Eponine applauded as Jehan laughed softly.   
"Seriously?"   
"Yep! Let's talk more at breakfast, don't want anyone else to hear our conversations and think they're going crazy. Actually, that might not be a bad idea...."   
"Reason number 24,601 that you are in Slytherin, 'Ponine." Enjolras said as he shook his head, smirking. They continued in silence until they reached the end of the tunnel, a wall made of stone that looked impossible to move.   
"Ladies first!" Eponine sang, sauntering over to the wall and tracing a small intricate pattern into it with her wand. The wall seemed to glow as Eponine vanished. Jehan went next, repeating the same pattern as he too disappeared. Enjolras went last, checking that no one was following him as he too traced the pattern. He felt himself being pulled off the ground and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he was in an empty hallway, and he determined that neither Eponine nor Jehan had waited for him. Enjolras laughed and walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall, where he knew that breakfast was being served.   
"What took you so long?" Eponine questioned as he took a seat at the Hufflepuff table next to her and across from Jehan. Those two, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac were already sitting at their usual spots at the table, their ties all enchanted to sport the yellow and black colors of the House whose table they were sitting at. Marius had no need to enchant his tie, seeing as he was already a Hufflepuff. Enjolras had never changed his colors, always being the 'little rebel' as Professor Musichetta, the DADA teacher, called him.   
"Had to check for followers behind us. Has Grantaire showed up yet?"   
"I'm right here, Apollo. No need to get worried." Enjolras let out a small shriek of surprise as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He turned his head around and was greeted with his boyfriend's smirking face.   
"Schooch over, 'Ponine." Eponine glared at him. "If you don't, I'll just have to sit on top of you..." At that he started to sit down, and she immediately slid over, knocking Marius out of his seat. Grantaire sat down in Eponine's old seat, gesturing for Enjolras to sit next to him.   
"So, did you hear about the contest that Headmaster Valjean is starting today?" Enjolras asked, grabbing a roll from Combeferre's plate. There was a small chorus of 'yes' and one 'we already talked about this, blondie' from Eponine. "I'm thinking about entering, but I'm not sure what I should write about. If it came down to the two, would you say it would be better to write about why the Houses are a bad idea or why Grantaire should stop drinking?" He glared at his boyfriend, who was pulling a small, silver flask out of his bag.   
"I'd go with the former, don't want Madame Pomfrey to be giving me more of that awful potion that's supposed to help 'my awful addiction that will end up killing me'!" He made his voice go higher at the end in a horrible impersonation of the woman.   
"Give it here, Grantaire! The last thing I need is you in detention for being drunk." Enjolras held his hand out, impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to hand the flask over.   
"Don't worry, it's not alcohol," The boy replied, his hands gripping the table tightly, causing his knuckled to go white as Enjolras grabbed the flask from him. He took a curious sniff from it and immediately set it on the table.   
"Ew."   
"It's Polyjuice Potion." The blonde's head whipped around and he came face to face with, well, himself!   
"WHAT." Enjolras cried in shock as his double smirked, untying his Gryffindor tie, letting it hang loose. Most of the Amis were still staring in shock, but Courfeyrac and Eponine were both howling with laughter, banging their fists on the table. Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's wrist and pulled him up out of his seat, dragging him out of the Great Hall and into the nearest empty classroom.

"You've been planning this!? You stole my hair?" Grantaire had taken a seat at one of the many desks, and Enjolras slammed his palms down on it, glaring at his boyfriend. It was a pretty strange sight, seeing Grantaire's familiar expression on his own face.  
"Found one on my bed, more like," Grantaire replied, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt, much to Enjolras' embarrassment. He then tugged on the Slytherin's tie, pulling him closer. "Now who cares about how, come kiss me, darling." Enjolras glared at his boyfriend. He was not going to kiss someone who looked just like him, even though he knew it wasn't himself.  
"No way is that going to happen," Enjolras pulled back, letting out a short gasp for breath as his tie tightened around his neck. Grantaire immediately let go of the green fabric, giving Enjolras room to breathe.  
"Are you okay, love?"  
"Fantastic!" Enjolras spat angrily, loosening his tie.  
"Great to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sign up for Valjean's little speech contest and see how it goes." Enjolras paled as he stared at Grantaire.  
"You wouldn't..."  
"I already have. See you in an hour, Apollo!" Enjolras raced to the door, but Grantaire was faster. He heard Grantaire muttering spells under his breath, and he knew he wouldn't be able to escape for a while. "And if you try to get out, just know that I have a few lovely jinxes set up for you!"  
"Grantaire I swear I will destroy you as soon as this is over!" Enjolras yelled, pounding the door with his fists. He could literally see Grantaire smirking on the other side. Grantaire was indeed smirking, proud of his work. It had taken him ages to plan this prank, not to mention a month to brew the potion. Thankfully he was friends with the librarian, which was quite surprising to all who knew, and she let him borrow the restricted book that contained the recipe as long as it stayed in the library. Grantaire had agreed and committed the recipe to memory, making a list of the ingredients he would need. It had taken him ages, but Professor Fantine had given him the ingredients from the greenhouses, thinking that he was working on creating a new potion that would improve healing or something like that. Fortunately for Grantaire, if there was one thing he was good at, it was brewing potions. He had managed to brew up a simpler version of an Invisibility Potion, which he had saved after giving a small vial to Professor Fantine. "Mr. Enjolas! Wearing a different House's tie? Twenty points from Slytherin!" Grantaire groaned as Javert's voice rang down the hallway. With a lazy flick of his wand the bright red and gold colors changed to green and silver, and at last Grantaire's disguise was complete. Now to go give a speech for the contest. Of course the Amis would know that it was Grantaire, but no one else did! 

"Fancy seeing you here, blondie." Grantaire spun around as he heard a drawling voice from behind him.  
"What do you want, 'Parnasse?" He spat out as he faced the Slytherin boy, his wand drawn.  
"I just wanted to say hello, is that too much to ask?" Montparnasse raised his hands up in surrender above his head, and Grantaire noticed that his wand was nowhere to be seen.  
"Well I'm on my way to go sign up for that contest Valjean started, so I'll be on my way now,"  
"Not so fast, Apollo." Grantaire bristled with anger as Montparnasse used the nickname. That was his nickname for Enjolras, no one else was supposed to use it. "Oh, you don't like me calling you that? Deal with it, lover boy." That was the final straw for Grantaire.  
"Stupefy!"  
"Crucio!" Grantaire let out a small cry as the two spells collided. Montparnasse knew how to use an Unforgivable Curse?  
"Expelliarmus!" He let out another yell as his wand flew out of his hands, rolling away from him down the hall. Montparnasse scooped it up.  
"Using your boyfriend's wand? How adorable." He threw the wand behind him, grinning wickedly as it clattered against the stone. "Now to finish what I had started. Crucio!"  
Grantaire let out a silent scream of pain as the curse hit him in the chest, collapsing onto his knees as the pain forced him down. Montparnasse was still smiling, and he repeated the curse, pointing at Grantaire's stomach.  
"Stop it, please!" Grantaire whispered, his strength fading quickly as the Slytherin continued to repeat the curse, every time pointing at a different spot on the Gryffindor's body.  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! EXPELLIARMUS!" Grantaire lifted his head up an inch as he watched Courfeyrac leap in front of him, pointing his wand at the defenseless Montparnasse.  
"It was a joke!" The older boy said, his eyes wide with terror as he backed up, his back hitting a wall, no escape for him.  
"Using an Unforgivable Curse is a JOKE? I should get you expelled. In fact, the only reason I'm not reporting you is because we're doing something illegal too. So I'm giving you this chance to run. If you so much as look in our direction I swear I will not hesitate to destroy you and your friends in a few seconds. Now go!" Montparnasse let out a small squeak, grabbing his wand and running away from Courfeyrac.  
"Thanks, Courf'."  
"No problem, Enjolras. Where's your wand?" Grantaire lifted his pinky over in the direction of where Montparnasse had run, too tired to correct Courfeyrac, too weak to say that he was really Grantaire. Courfeyrac walked over and picked up the wand, twirling it between his fingers. He stopped and looked back at the blonde. "Grantaire? It's you, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," Grantaire cracked a smile, still unable to sit up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm in a bit of-" His sentence was cut off with a groan of pain as he doubled over, clenching his hands into fists.  
"Grantaire!" He felt his skin bubbling, rippling as he returned to his normal self. Blonde hair turned into dark brown, striking blue eyes changed to dark green.  
"Please Courf', can you get Joly?" Courfeyrac nodded and cast a quick shield spell around the injured boy, running back into the Great Hall to get Joly. Grantaire let out a small sigh and let himself slowly seek into sleep, everything going dark around him as he closed his eyes.  
When Grantaire opened his eyes, he was greeted with Enjolras staring down at him, his blue eyes filled with worry and concern, two things that usually never made an appearance on his face.

"Grantaire? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Apollo. No need to worry so much." Enjolras bent down and kissed Grantaire gently, catching him by surprise.  
"You could've died, 'Taire. Montparnasse nearly killed you! You need to tell Headmaster Valjean..."  
"No, Enjolras." Grantaire sat up, startling his boyfriend, who then sat on the bed, stroking Grantaire's hair softly.  
"Why not?"  
"Polyjuice Potion is forbidden, Enjolras. Also, we've been doing some illegal stuff with the Amis, especially conjuring Unforgivable Curses in the Room of Requirement during meetings. They would track our wands, and we can't have that happening, can we?"  
"It just hurts to see you so weak," Enjolras confessed softly.  
"Listen to me Apollo, I'm fine." Grantaire leaned forward and kissed the Slytherin on the forehead. "On another note, how did you get out of the classroom?"  
"When Montparnasse fought you and Disarmed you, all of the charms that you had placed were lifted, so I managed to get out just as Courfeyrac found you. You never did get to give your speech as me, did you?" Grantaire shook his head, and then his eyes widened.  
"What about your speech? You were supposed to give it today, and you're stuck with me!"  
"I'm not stuck with you, Grantaire. I want to be here, I want to make sure you're okay. It turns out that the contest was an April Fool's joke, just like your little prank." Grantaire smirked.  
"It was a pretty damn good prank thought, wasn't it?" He smirked as Enjolras glared at him.  
"I am going to get revenge on you for this, just you wait!"  
"I will wait with baited breath, Apollo."  
"Oh just shut up," Enjolras pushed him back down onto the bed as Grantaire laughed, letting the blonde play with his hair as they sat in silence, waiting for Grantaire to recover.


End file.
